El peor de los enemigos: Dan Phantom VS Pariah Dark
by Sasura No Chikako
Summary: Cuando Danny Phantom hizo trampa en el examen que decidiría su futuro, todo estaba acabado. Años después, Dan Phantom tomó el control de todo, él sabía que nadie podría oponerse a él. Aún recuerda cómo fue que destruyó a cada fantasma que se le opuso... Ah, pero había uno en especial, el que más disfrutó, con el que más se divirtió… Pariah Dark, el antiguo Rey Fantasma.


_**Danny Phantom no me pertenece, fue creada por Butch Hartman, producida por los Estudios Billionfold y distribuida por la compañía Nelvana. Solo la historia es de mi autoría. Favor de no copiar..**_

_**El peor de los enemigos.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Sólo yo puedo detenerme."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Que Dios se apiadara de sus almas, porque él no lo haría.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Para salvar el futuro, ¡Danny Phantom debe desaparecer!"**_

_Cuando el peor de los enemigos eres tú mismo, ¿quién puede detenerte?_

Cuando Danny Phantom hizo trampa en el examen que decidiría su futuro, y en el cual su hermana logró la mayor puntuación sufriendo por ello grandes presiones por parte de la escuela y su familia; para posteriormente presenciar la muerte de sus amigos, su padre, su hermana y su maestro, él sólo deseaba dejar de sentir dolor. Quería olvidar. Dejar de sufrir.

"_¡Ya entendí! ¡Tú eres brillante y yo soy tonto!..."_

"… _Sólo quero que seas exitoso, Danny"_

"_Oye Danny, ¿cómo te va con esa chica, Sam?"_

"_Chico fantasma, si te pongo las manos encima, ¡te destruiré molécula por molécula!"_

"_Te amamos, Danny…"_

_Dicen que recordar es vivir, entonces él quería estar muerto._

Vlad Master representó para él el recuerdo de lo que tuvo en algún momento, y que había perdido por completo. **Comenzaba a odiar eso, **porque Vlad era su cruz, una que cargaba todos los días, que le recordaba todo lo que algún día fue. _Chico Fantasma,_ aventuras, cariño, amor, abrazos**. Familia.**

Vlad fue su ancla, todo lo que le quedaba en la vida, el único que podía comprenderlo. Pero no podía dejar de transportarse a su pasado cada que sus ojos se posaban en su figura. Todo lo que vivió, los combates, el amor que Master sentía por su madre, la obsesión por destruir a Jack, las veces que se enfrentaron y sus amigos estuvieron con él, cuando utilizó a Valerie, cuando le dio el exoesqueleto a su hermana… todo. Vlad Plasmius, Vlad Master, **Vlad**… el todo y el nada que le recordaba su pecado.

El pecado de haber dejado morir a su familia, por no ser más fuerte. Si hubiera entrenado sus poderes correctamente, si se hubiera dado cuenta del peligro, si tan sólo los hubiera protegido, si no hubiera sido perezoso para entrenar. Pero el _hubiera_ es demasiado tarde. Ellos ya no estaban. De hecho, ya nadie estaba. Él los había matado a todos.

Se convirtió en el ser más poderoso de ambos mundos, no había nadie que se le opusiera. ¡Él era Dan Phantom, el nuevo Rey Fantasma! Tuvo que deshacerse de su mitad humana, y robarle la mitad fantasma a Vlad, para obtener el poder que tiene ahora, pero todo valió la pena. Oh, Vlad, pobre Vlad, él sólo quería quitarle su dolor. Y lo logró**. **Ya no sentía, ya no amaba, ya no quería, ya no soñaba o tenía pesadillas, **ya no sufría.**

**Danny Phantom y Danny Fenton habían muerto.**

Pero estaba bien, ahora él estaba bien. Aún recuerda cómo fue que destruyo a cada fantasma que se le opuso, recuerda cómo le destruyó las cuerdas vocales a Ember, cuando engañó a Valerie haciéndole creer que era su versión pasada, la grata sensación de quitarle el ojo al inútil del fantasma de las cajas, el tronar de la columna de Johnny 13 cuando la rompió en dos, incluso cómo el estúpido de Skulker y Technus intentaron vencerlo fusionándose. Ah, pero había uno en especial, el que más disfrutó, con el que más se divirtió… **Pariah Dark, el antiguo Rey Fantasma.**

Fue sublime su derrota, y placentera su muerte. La sensación de acabar con el que todos sentían miedo, temor, terror. La sensación de matar al que algún día representó una gran amenaza. Aun lo recuerda, como si hubiese sido ayer…

_Todo estaba acabado, ellos lo sabían bien, todos lo sabían. No había manera de derrotarlo, era indestructible, el poder catastrófico que poseía no le permitía a nadie poder herirlo. Incluso uniendo sus poderes sólo sirvieron para su entretenimiento momentáneo, antes de seguir destruyendo lo que quedaba del mundo fantasma. Ya no había esperanza. Hasta que a alguien se le ocurrió una idea arriesgada, pero, ¿qué más daba? Ya no había nada que perder de todas formas._

_Skulker sabía que era la última carta por jugar._

—_Hay que volver a liberar a Pariah Dark._

_Cuando dijo su idea en voz alta, todos lo vieron sorprendidos. Ember fue la primera en oponerse._

— _¿Pero de qué estás hablando? ¿Te has vuelto loco? Dime, ¿qué pasaría si Pariah derrota al chico fantasma? ¡Todos estaríamos muertos! ¡Ya no hay lugar donde huir!_

— _¿Tienes una mejor idea? ¡De todas maneras ya todos estamos muertos con el chico! Si hay alguien que puede ponerle un alto, ese es Pariah. No queda nada, ni si quiera tenemos esperanza, todo se lo ha llevado él. Tú misma lo has dicho, ya no hay lugar a donde huir._

_Ya no quedaba nada. Y ellos lo sabían. ¿Por qué no intentar una última jugada? Nadie estaba seguro de esto, pero aun así lo hicieron. Con ayuda del Caballero del Terror, quien estaba más que dispuesto a ayudar a quien desee liberar a su amo, lograron hacer que el fantasma más fuerte de todos despertara._

_Es una lástima que no se les ocurrió antes, tal vez __**Dan Phantom**__ no hubiese sido tan fuerte como lo era actualmente._

_**Pero el hubiera es demasiado tarde.**_

_Cuando el Caballero del Terror le explicó la situación a su amo, Pariah Dark se enfureció, puesto que el chiquillo que lo encerró, también acabó con algunos de los súbditos que quería. Iba a matar al chico fantasma. Era una pena, ya no era un chico, y tampoco era bueno._

_Cuando el antiguo Rey obtuvo el anillo de furia y la corona de fuego, su objetivo principal era destruir a Danny Phantom. Pero ahora es Dan…_

_Y ese mismo Dan fue el que se presentó ante él en su propio castillo. Había descubierto un nuevo poder, y quería probarlo primero con él y luego ir por la única ciudad que seguía de pie debido a un estúpido escudo antifantasma. En cuanto se enteró que habían despertado al Rey, se pudo ansioso, puesto que sólo podía significar una cosa: diversión. Y poder. Asesinaría a Pariah, y ya nadie podría detenerlo._

_Cuando fue al castillo, el Rey ya había liberado a su ejército de fantasmas, patético. Tan patético. Y tan sencillo. Con su nuevo lamento fantasmagórico se encargó de todos. El Caballero se enfrentó a él, fue acabado, se dividió en dos y mientras uno lo inmovilizaba, el otro lo acabó con una bola de energía. Ahora, lo divertido comenzaba. Pariah estaba frente a él._

_Era fuerte, mucho, había sido su más grande rival durante su juventud. Pero ahora ya no era un niño, y tampoco era débil. Ya no necesitaba ningún traje para ser fuerte, así como tampoco necesitaba esa estúpida corona y el anillo para sacar todo su poder. Ahora él era __**inevitable**__._

_El actual Rey miró a aquel que se alzaba ante él con soberbia, sus ojos se llenaron de ira, era aquel niño estúpido que se atrevió a encerrarlo la última vez que vio despertó. Aunque ahora se veía muy distinto, ahora era… siniestro._

— _¿Este niño? ¿Es este niño el que a todos ha aterrorizado? Es solamente un estúpido peón más, ¡un simple chico que ahora se cree que tiene el poder para verme de frente!_

_Dan no respondió ante el grito lleno de soberbia y desprecio del Lord, pero una sonrisa siniestra se deslizó por sus labios al ver la corona, recordando cómo lo derrotó aquella vez. Eso sólo hizo que a Pariah lo rodeara un aura de fuego, rojo cual sangre, que demostraba cuan furioso se encontraba en aquel momento, deseando tener a cabeza de aquel ser entre sus manos para aplastarla sin misericordia._

_El Rey comenzó la batalla lanzando su mazo, que fue fácilmente destruido con un rayo por parte del otro fantasma. Cosa que hizo enfurecerlo más de lo que ya estaba, lanzándose de lleno contra Dan, quien creó un escudo y tres copias de sí mismo que rodearon a Dark._

— _¿Esto no se te hace familiar? Hace mucho tiempo ocurrió una escena parecida, si no mal recuerdo, fue antes de tu derrota ante mí, y ahora está volviendo a ocurrir. — Soltó una tétrica carcajada, que heló los huesos de los fantasmas que estaban viendo el combate a lo lejos. — No eres digno de ser llamado El Rey._

_Después de eso, una de sus copias lo sujeto por detrás, mientras las otras dos creaban látigos que sujetaron los brazos y piernas del fantasma más grande, jalándolas fuertemente, deseando secretamente que se arrancaran de su cuerpo para ver si la sangre de su alteza realmente era de color… azul, una sonrisa sardónica se formó en su rostro al ver la gracia de sus pensamientos._

_Pariah disparo un rayo fantasma de su ojo directo a fantasma que estaba su izquierda, mientras que aprovechaba el factor sorpresa para asestar un cabezazo a la copia que lo sujetaba desde atrás, golpeando también al que estaba a su derecha. La única copia que no desapareció después de aquel ataque fue de aquel que recibió el cabezazo, mientras el original disfrutaba del acto frente a él. El fantasma de fuego rojo se lanzó atacando magistralmente a Dan, acertando varios golpes a su cuerpo, y desapareciendo en el proceso a la copia faltante._

_Lo sujeto del cuello, creando una bola de energía lo incrusto en su pecho, sintiendo como la carne se quemaba al toque, y la sangre se evaporaba con el calor infernal. Lo azotó contra el suelo, una y otra vez, y mientras que soltaba un grito de guerra, lo lanzo al aire para comenzar a volar a gran velocidad hacia él, posicionándose detrás de Dan para recibirlo con otro golpe que lo llevo a azotarse contra el suelo, desde esa altura disparó rayos y bolas de energía, llenas de toda la ira que residía dentro suyo. Volando nuevamente a donde se encontraba incrustado en el suelo, inicio a golpearlo una y otra vez, deseando escuchar sus huesos tronar, su boca gritar, y su boca soltar la sangre que tanto deseaba ver._

_Un último golpe, lo llevó a estrellarse sobre una montaña de piedra que estaba por los alrededores._

_Un par de sádicos enfrentándose._

_Donde sólo uno saldría vencedor._

_Los fantasmas esperaban, impacientes, que Dan ya no saliera de aquel lugar que, anhelaban, fuese su tumba. Pariah respiraba de manera irregular, agitado, esperando el momento en que aquel otro fantasma saliera de ahí. Pasaron los segundos, que para ellos eran eternos, y al ver que no había movimiento alguno, sus esperanzas fueron creciendo…_

_¿Podría ser posible? ¿Al fin había sido vencido? ¿Al fin podrían respirar con alivio, sin temor? Una mirada llena de esperanza comenzó a hacerse paso entre todos, pidiendo creer, que al fin estaban a salvo._

— _Eso estuvo bien. — Todo se paralizó al escuchar salir eso de aquel hoyo. — Pero déjame enseñarte algo mejor. Es algo nuevo que aprendí, lo llamo, lamento fantasmagórico…_

_Dan no había hecho movimiento alguno desde que comenzó el ataque de Pariah, pues quería volver a sentir el dolor, las gotas de sudor y adrenalina que por sus venas rebotaban intentando salir, las ganas de destrozar a aquel que se encontraba frente suyo se hicieron insoportables, así que decidió que ya era suficiente._

_Un grito… no, un rugido se escuchó salir de aquel cráter dejado por el cuerpo de Dan. Un rugido que hizo que aquellas pequeñas esperanzas se extinguieran, creando otra vez una sensación de desasosiego. Si había algún Dios, por favor, que sintiera piedad, porque Phantom no la tendría._

_De pronto enormes cantidades de energía en forma de sonido salieron de aquel agujero lleno de oscuridad. Dos copias de Dan, aparecieron a los costados del Rey, repitiendo lo que en un inicio quisieron hacer, otra apareció detrás, quitándole la Corona de Fuego. Dan comenzó a acercarse cada vez más a Pariah, hasta que llego a estar a tan sólo unos metros de él, lanzando nuevamente su lamento, logrando hacer lo que nadie en siglos había realizado, hacer que Pariah se arrodillara, sosteniéndose fuertemente los oídos, intentando ya no escuchar más._

_Sentía que en cualquier momento su cabeza estallaría, que sus oídos sangrarían, deseaba dejar de escuchar. Al parecer, su petición fue concedida, pues la copia que tenía la corona lanzo dos rayos que dieron directo a sus oídos, arrancándolos dolorosamente del cuerpo del Lord, haciendo que éste soltara un alarido lleno de dolor. Después, las copias al fin lograron lo que deseaban, arrancar aquellas extremidades con ayuda de los látigos que jalaban los brazos y piernas del Rey. Dan apuntó con su dedo a la cabeza de Pariah, saboreando el dolor en las expresiones y ojos del soberano de todos los fantasmas… hasta ahora._

— _Te maldigo, chico fantasma…_

_Dan sonrió maquiavélicamente._

— _Que viva… el Rey._

_Y disparó._

— _Me mintieron. — Hizo una pausa para ver cómo la sangre fluía libremente por todos lados. — La realeza no tiene sangre azul._

_La carcajada siniestra que soltó después, no sólo hizo que los fantasmas presentes sintieron terror, si no que acabó con su cordura._

_Ya nadie podría detenerlo. Sólo, él mismo._

Y así se convirtió en el nuevo soberano de todo. Consiguiendo que el Caballero lo siguiera como su leal sirviente. Todo iba perfectamente, hasta que Reloj tuvo que aparecer.

Aunque, incluso así…

_"Buen intento. Pero yo y mi futuro somos inevitables."_

_"No tengo que eliminarte, sólo tengo que esperar a que tu vida quede totalmente destruida."_

_"Se te acabó el tiempo Danny, desde hace diez años."_

_"¿Qué te hizo pensar que cambiarías mi pasado?"_

Jamás imagino que realmente él mismo se detuviera. Danny Phantom… juraba que se vengaría, algún día, cuando saliera de aquel infernal termo. Y Reloj ya no podría hacer nada, no ahora, que ya existía fuera de la línea temporal.

— Sigo siendo inevitable, niño.

¿Has escuchado que el peor de los enemigos, eres tú mismo?


End file.
